1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the vacuum collector arts and applies to a hybrid-capability machine that can effectively satisfy the requirements posed by both of two dissimilar basic types: the continuous-duty dust collector and the high-suction portable collector which is conventionally called a shop vacuum.
2. Prior Art
Co-pending Application Ser. No. 382,447 filed May 26, 1982 is incorporated by reference. The general principles described in the sections entitled "Basic Principles of Pleated-Paper Filter Cleaning", "Notes on Terms", "Cleaning Oscillations", and "Special Purpose Applications" are particularly significant with respect to this application. Therein will be found a discussion of this inventor's hybrid solution to eliminate the underlying size, portability and functional incompatibilities of the two dissimilar types of collectors. In summary, these incompatibilities were resolved by unique design and by means of (1) tripling the "conventional" shop vacuum filter surface area, (2) the use of pleated-paper filters to further multiply the effective filtering area by as much as 10 or so, and (3) the inclusion of a unique filter-cleaning mechanism which relies on a controlled shock action applied very carefully to oscillate the pleated-paper surfaces only in their planes to completely avoid damage to the filter paper yet efficiently clean the filter surfaces while protecting the operator and the environment. In addition, positive interlocks prevent inadvertent filter damage by immobilizing the filter cleaning function during normal vacuum collector operation.